


nothing, i just love you | markhyuck one shot

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mark gets home from their biweekly quarantine grocery shopping and deals with a pouty, cuddly boyfriend named lee donghyuck.alternatively,3k words of mark trying to stock their kitchen and donghyuck missing having sex with him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 15
Kudos: 219





	nothing, i just love you | markhyuck one shot

**Author's Note:**

> \- i wrote this in like, three hours, and maybe took an extra long break in between to ogle over na jaemin. so it's kinda trash and has no plot! but i really wanted to write some soft markhyuck smut to please the masses.
> 
> \- kudos to my twitter best friend for reminding me that mark can do the splits and is absolutely fully capable of being a hella sexy bottom.
> 
> \- it's in all lowercase because i got tired of being gramatically correct... in that sense. i think the rest of my conventions are right. if not, blame it on my terrible memory.
> 
> \- this is my first update in a LONG time. i'm still not sure where to go with my other unfinished fics-- but for now, they will remain discontinued. i may start new ones-- in fact, i'm planning on starting a new NCT au that will most likely be done on twitter, but i will probably post a link here just so you guys can check it out! that will take a while, however. i will try to give you guys more content on here, even as small fics (like this weak ass 3k i wrote on a monday).
> 
> thank you so much for reading this! enjoy!

"lee mark," donghyuck voices from the apartment's single bedroom. "lee markie, markly mark, markie-markie, lion.."

said lee mark/lee markie/markly mark/markie-markie/lion is currently rearranging the tetris game that is their shared snack cupboard. it's a bit hectic to organize seeing as they (read: just mark) have to make enough room for two weeks worth of somewhat healthy "munchies" and unfortunately they don't have fancy dividers and more room for more cupboards. they're just two average young adults from two middle class households, nothing exceptional tied to their names.

"yes baby, what do you need?" mark responds. it's a wednesday night, and mark just got back from the couples' biweekly quarantine grocery shopping. it was his turn to go out, but he had done this all before. grocery list, mask and keys in hand, he had driven down to the store, worked quickly, ran everything through the godsend called self-checkout, and rushed back home as he knew this kitchen was going to be quite the task. now, he scoffs at donghyuck's particular choice in food rather than the ridiculousness of the existence of the virus as he glances at his arm, which now has tiny white scratches on it due to the stupid cardboard corners of donghyuck's beloved three boxes of various cereals. but mark can't find it in him to be mad-- he, too, has grown fond of cereal.

"c'mere mark!" the younger calls yet again. mark sighs, knowing all too well that if he ignores his boyfriend's desperate cries of distress, he'll be smothered to death at the hands of the damsel himself.

he sets a bag of skinny pop into the cupboard before pushing the rest of the groceries to the kitchen wall, hitting his head on the cupboard door as he turns to travel to the bedroom to appease his lover. 

"yes, _sir_ , how may i help you?" mark deadpans as he shuffles over to the bed where donghyuck lies. the smaller is facing him while he throws an arm out in front of himself.

"i want cuddles," he pouts. he already knows that he can get whatever he wants from his boyfriend with that look-- and it doesn't fail him as mark sighs, takes off his glasses to gently place them on the nightstand, and crawls into donghyuck's arms. the latter proceeds to beam with delight as he holds mark impossibly close, his own face buried into the older's neck.

"what's up with you today, baby?" mark questions him, gently running one of his hands through the boy's light brown locks. the puddle of sun nuzzles closer into mark, their legs getting intertwined like rose bushes in a box.

"i just wanna feel you," the younger replies. he plants kisses wherever his plush lips can reach, light, ghastly and so very soft. "i miss you."

mark giggles and donghyuck feels the rumble from the broad chest in front of him.

"i'm right here," he replies, hands moving to cradle donghyuck's head. he plants a kiss on the sun-kissed skin of his forehead, lingering, telling him a story through one kiss. donghyuck shakes his head once mark's finished, eyes fluttering open.

"no, i miss _you,_ " he sighs, closing in on mark's pale neck. he sticks a few kisses there, hand sliding up under the grey sweatshirt to clasp onto mark's waist. mark's breath hitches as he tries to regain his composure. 

_so this is what he means by missing me..._

he breathes heavy and tilts his head to give donghyuck more room to trail his lips up, up, up to his jaw. donghyuck supports himself on his elbow and leans over mark, whose back is now flat on the mattress, plush pillow sending his black hair in crazy directions. a red tint creeps its way up his neck and ears, teasing his cheeks.

and he is so, so very gorgeous.

"please," is the last word mark can utter before they're locking lips intensely, hands slipping under donghyuck's shirt to dance all over the burning skin. if there's any space between their bodies, you can look through and see waves of heat radiating there. it's hot-- too hot, and donghyuck pulls away from his spot between mark's legs and strips himself of his t-shirt. in the next moment, he's back to mark's mouth, licking, sucking and leaving a few slow drags of his teeth against the older's lip. it's desperate and there's a thick sheet of lust draped over the two.

"fuck. undress me, hyuck," mark exhales between kisses. his lover gives him one last kiss before they sit up, donghyuck grabbing the hem of mark's sweatshirt and lifting it up, over mark's head and out onto the bedroom floor. donghyuck immediately latches onto the pale skin of mark's chest, pushing the older down by his shoulders and running his own fingertips down mark's sides. mark's already starting to run out of curse words to utter as donghyuck flicks at a sensitive bud on his chest, all while ridding him of the rest of his clothing.

"you're so damn gorgeous, mark," he whispers as he kisses every expanse of skin he can find. mark is whimpering and heaving, hand threaded in the younger's hair, gently tugging, the other taking interest in donghyuck's nape and shoulder, lightly scratching. by now, the taller is completely exposed, shamelessly so, erection standing proud against his stomach, waiting for relief. mark ushers donghyuck back to his lips, not patient enough to keep his tongue from darting out and meeting donghyuck's halfway. the sounds in the room are explicit and dirty, but in their minds it's just _them_ , and if the neighbors hear then so be it.

"fuck, okay, get rid of these," mark speaks up, fingers sneaking into the hem of donghyuck's briefs. donghyuck helps him, supporting himself on his knees as he drags the shorts and briefs down, kicking them off one leg at a time. mark's eyes are trained on him, his face, his lips, his hair, everything the younger has to offer.

"jesus christ," he exhales when donghyuck is completely undressed. the younger grabs mark's hand and leads it to his cheek, turning to give it a kiss.

"i'm sure i'm a lot hotter than he is," donghyuck teases mark, leaning down to capture his lips in another languid kiss. mark moans at the contact down below, hips searching desperately for more. donghyuck meets him halfway, rolling down on the older with grace despite the frantic beating of his heart. his head is pounding, the electricity from mark's nails scraping his back shooting up and down his spine as he loses oxygen and pours love past mark's groan.

they pull apart to breathe and share a stare full of blown pupils and heavy lids. mark brings his hand up to play with donghyuck's ear.

"please, donghyuck. please _fuck me_ ," he all but whispers. the younger lets his head fall at that, cock visibly twitching at the bold statement. he looks back up at mark and the latter swears there's a layer of pink hearts and glitter sparkling in his eyes.

"okay." mark smiles and lets the older dip his head down to kiss his cheek, moving down to his neck and sucking, leaving blooming purple spots all over the skin. whimpers escape mark's lips as he heaves broken breaths, once again clawing at donghyuck's back with his fingernails.

lips make their way to mark's weakened thighs, kisses littered all over the soft skin. donghyuck kisses impossibly close to mark's hole and the latter jolts at the close contact, donghyuck's warm breath sending heat all throughout mark's body.

"donghyuck, please, touch me," he whimpers, hands grabbing at the sheets under him. donghyuck giggles and leaves an apologetic kiss on mark's knee before he shifts to open the nightstand drawer, shaking fingers grasping the clear bottle of lube. he shuts the drawer with the same hand, drawing back and sitting on his ankles.

"i'll take care of you, love. relax for a second," donghyuck reassures him. mark unclenches his hands and breathes deep, preparing himself for the feeling that is about to overtake him.

before he can even calm down, donghyuck has a lube-coated finger circling his rim, then pushing in, slowly, with gentle purpose. mark shudders at the unfamiliar feeling before the feeling of trust and security blankets over him, and he accepts the finger with ease. donghyuck works the digit in and out of him, lightly preparing for another one, which is introduced shortly after mark gets comfortable and runs his hand through donghyuck's hair again.

"o-oh, fuck," mark sighs, falling back onto the mattress. a second finger doesn't seem like a big deal but it sure does send a wave of pleasure through mark, from his toes to the top of his head. his fingers grab at the white sheets again, hips twitching as the two digits dig deeper, hooking, scissoring, brushing over every inch of the cavern. donghyuck leans his head against mark's knee as he gulps at the sight of his two fingers dipping in and out of the older. he leans over mark to fetch a pillow from near the headboard, asking mark to lift hips for a moment before he slips the pillow underneath mark's lower back.

when he slips his fingers back into mark, the older's chest juts out and his thighs shake, and donghyuck knows that he's found mark's prostrate. he hears the older whimper and kisses at his thigh, holding his hips in place with a firm hand.

"almost done, baby, you're alright," he mumbles into his leg. stuttered breaths escape mark as donghyuck brushes against his prostate again and again, teasing the older. a minute later, another whine has donghyuck giggling an apology as he gently takes the digits back out, carelessly swiping them against the white blanket pooled at the bottom of the bed.

donghyuck uncaps the bottle of lube before squirting a generous amount onto his length, spreading it with his palm and sighing at the simple touch. he swipes the last bit into mark's waiting hole, earning a twitch and a faint _please_ in response.

as soon as donghyuck adjusts to line himself up at mark's entrance, the latter hooks his ankles around donghyuck's back, their erections suddenly brushing together. their moans sound simultaneously, mark's hips rolling up to meet the younger again. he's quickly stopped by donghyuck who gently pins his hips down with his hands, moving back down to realign.

"relax for me, alright?" donghyuck instructs mark, who is too eager to listen. he nods nevertheless, grabbing a pillow nearby and burying his red hot face into it. donghyuck chuckles and moves to take the pillow out of mark's hands.

"wanna see you," he whispers, leaving a soft kiss on mark's swollen lips. the older kisses back hungrily, wanting more, chases donghyuck when he pulls away.

donghyuck guides his length with fragile fingers, prodding gently at mark's entrance. the excitement pumps through mark's veins, mixed in with adrenaline and _want_.

"sit pretty, mark," he whispers as he pushes the head past the rim. mark lets out a cry, hands squeezing at donghyuck's biceps.

"please, please, _please_ donghyuck," he pleads, legs attempting to pull the younger closer. donghyuck plants a kiss on mark's stomach, still pushing in painfully slowly.

when he bottoms out, mark's nearly at his limit, chest about to burst, heat coiling at the bottom of his stomach, and his legs are too weak to try and pull donghyuck closer. donghyuck lands more butterfly kisses on mark's face, softly tracing his features with his lips, nipping at his jaw and earlobe. he waits, mouthing unknown words into the skin of mark's bruising neck.

"move," mark commands, and donghyuck is pulling out slow, then slamming back in nearly as teasingly. mark whines and rolls his hips up everytime he thrusts, needing more of it, more of _donghyuck._ every time their hips meet, the pool of heat grows bigger and hotter, their bodies burning against each other, thin layers of sweat threading their scents into the warm bedroom air. it's all so much for them but not enough. mark regains some strength in his legs to pull donghyuck in on a particularly strong thrust and donghyuck lets a loud moan resonate through the room, mark choking on his own.

"faster, deeper, please, i need _more_ of you, hyuck," mark sighs. it's dirty, it's needy, it's sexy and it's all genuine. mark needs all of donghyuck, every inch of him he can discover. he arches off the bed when donghyuck picks up his pace, leaning forward with his elbows under mark's knees. he crashes his lips against mark's, capturing every sigh and moan, every breath, exchanging saliva like it's second nature, swallowing his words. mark slips his arms around donghyuck's neck and pulls him closer and closer, kisses him like the world will end when this is over. donghyuck continues to thrust into him, pushing mark into the mattress. the edge of the bedsheet slips out at the end of the bed at the force and speed.

mark is uttering curses and pleads between their heated kisses, wanting more, more, _more_. the spring mattress squeaks and cries at their relentlessness, the wall threatening to dent if they go any harder.

donghyuck lays his head in the crook of mark's neck, pausing his movements to slip his shoulder under mark's leg, letting the other slip from his elbow until mark is _literally_ doing the splits.

"holy shit, i'm so glad you can do this," donghyuck breathes onto the skin of mark's collarbone. the latter is moaning so loud that donghyuck isn't even sure he heard him. the new angle makes mark feel even tighter, and before you can blink, donghyuck is pounding into mark's prostate, merciless and overcome with lust. mark is a moaning mess, loud and uncontrollable as he leaves angry red marks on donghyuck's back and shoulders, the stretch in his legs driving him crazy.

"c-close," he utters in a high, broken voice. donghyuck whispers _me too_ into mark's ear, low and explicit, before he sucks on mark's neck again, mark moaning even louder than before. mark's leg is pushed closer and closer to the bed as his toes curl and his vision blurs, donghyuck moving to get a good look at _his mark_ before the older screams and shakes, painting his and donghyuck's stomachs white. the sight of mark's red face and shaking body is enough to send donghyuck over the edge, spilling his seed into the older, a warm sensation flooding his entire being. mark whimpers at the feeling of being filled, hips pushing further onto donghyuck's length. the younger rides out his high, slow and gentle, movements small. mark is breathless, limbs limp at the mindblowing orgasm. donghyuck slowly pulls out of the older, caressing his leg as he sets it down on the bed again. mark makes a face at the numbness of his leg, mentally reminding himself to make donghyuck massage him later.

donghyuck slips away to grab tissues, then comes back to carefully wipe down mark, taking a bit of time to clean himself up as well. he makes for their dressers after he throws the tissues into the trash bin nearby, grabbing clothes for both of them to put on.

"want your shirt, hyuck," mark calls out from the bed, still limp in his place. donghyuck laughs and smiles like a madman, cheeks beginning to hurt as he walks back over to mark with his own shorts and tee on. he hands mark a pair of underwear and let's the older put them on before helping mark slide into donghyuck's biggest shirt-- a boxy red tee with a big "VANCOUVER" printed on it. it's a gift from mark that he received when he returned from paying his parents a visit, and mark made sure it was a few sizes too big so that he could steal it from time to time. donghyuck holds a pair of sweats out to him and mark shakes his head.

"too hot," he reasons simply. donghyuck smiles fondly at post-fucked mark, taking in the lazy slurring of his voice and the refusal to stand up from the (clean part of the) bed.

"up, lee mark… i have to change the sheets. we'll eat dinner and then take a shower together when i'm done, i promise," he explains, pressing a kiss to mark's forehead as he stands between mark's legs. the older buries his face in donghyuck's clothed stomach, arms wrapped around his waist.

"m'kay," he mutters, sneaking his head under donghyuck's shirt and leaving one burning kiss there, on his stomach. donghyuck breathes in deep and out just as slow as mark takes his head out of donghyuck's tee, smiling up at him lopsidedly.

he is just _so much_.

"mark?" he asks, eyes focused on him and only him. mark hums and looks up at him with his glistening eyes and shining cheeks.

"...nothing, i just love you," donghyuck declares, a fond smile growing on his face. mark mirrors it tenfold, the pull at the corner of his lips strong enough to crack his lips if he isn't careful (thank the lord for chapstick). donghyuck is flooded with love, with adoration, with so many emotions he can't handle at once. he leans down and meets mark in the middle for a long, sweet kiss. it tastes better than it ever has, like all of donghyuck's and mark's favorite sweets mashed into one (in a civilized, harmonious matter) and it's long, drawn out until donghyuck can barely stand anymore and mark has to pull away to not suffocate.

"i love you, too, donghyuck," he says-- and although he whispers, it rings in donghyuck's ears and kisses his senses, sends his brain into overdrive as he can't say anything more to perfect an already perfect situation. mark stands and kisses donghyuck again, short and just as sweet as the last, before letting it linger and capturing donghyuck in a warm embrace. he pulls back after a long while, smiling softly at the younger.

"let's eat something," he suggests, pinching at donghyuck's side. the latter flinches before pinching mark in the side and heading for the door.

"don't run after me or you'll break your back, loser!" donghyuck calls, laughing when mark stands and immediately winces at the dull pain in his lower back. donghyuck eventually gives in, however, shuffling over to carry mark on his own, completely healthy back. mark giggles and hops on, arms loose around the younger's neck as they make their way to the kitchen, their uncooked kraft dinner awaiting their arrival.

the rest of the night consists of scooby-doo mac 'n cheese, snack cupboard tetris, thirty minutes of sheet changing, and _maybe_ , just _possibly_ , round two in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i hope it was satisfactory despite being the shortest thing i've ever seen. let me know if you'd like more one shots!


End file.
